Systems for providing communications between and amongst devices are known where inter-related communication devices, often referred to as smart devices, may include communications modules, processors and applications that allow the devices to communicate with one another, and with other devices and/or systems, over a network. Such systems allow the devices to collect and exchange data and are commonly referred to as the Internet-of-Things (IoT).